Spiders
by LoveAkito
Summary: Akitox Shigure, OneShot.


Disclaimer: ok ok ok, I was in my room thinking and reading fruits basket when this came into my head

_Disclaimer: ok ok ok, I was in my room thinking and reading fruits basket when this came into my head! I nearly screamed the house down in excitement and started writing immediately before I lost my inspiration. Lucky!_

**Spiders**

_The Spider Hides_

Akito sat in the darkness of her room alone. She'd been back to her dark self for a while and many of the Sohma began to fear her slightly. Akito was back to her old self, which didn't surprise many of the Sohma's many including Kyo had decided before that Akito wouldn't last. Akito would soon return back to her "evil demented self". She had again attacked some of the Sohma's if they got too confidant and began to question her. She had also returned to her red male Kimono, her darkness and her dark personality.

Shigure had been away from her for some time. He decided to stand back and see what she would do, he watched her return to her old self, and it entertained him to see that she couldn't look after herself that she was dependant on him to keep her happy. Shigure decided to leave it as long as he could, but his time was running out. Akito began to get sick again, and flirting with men. As soon as Akito began flirting with men Shigure grew angry. Jealousy. Akito was supposed to be his; she's supposed to be faithful. She is a woman, she is his.

Shigure walked up the halls of the Sohma House. He made his way to Akito's room. Alone he was determined. Nothing ran through his mind but anger. He stormed down the corridors with a determined look on his face. His goal? Get _His_ Akito back. She had once again crossed the line and angered Shigure.

Shigure stopped outside of Akito's room and looked at the crack at the bottom of the door, he both sighed and chuckled.

"Once she gets scared she returns to her darkness" Shigure whispered to himself.

"Like a spider, runs from one hiding spot to another, fond of the darkness, and stays dark to blend in".

He began sliding Akito's door open to revel a dark room, the only light was the light he let in from outside. He saw a little figure crawled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

_The Spider is revealed._

Shigure sighed and turned round, he shut the door and the room was once again encased in darkness. He switched on a dim orange light in the corner of the room and sat before Akito. Akito didn't move, her head was in her knees and she sat in silence. Ignoring Shigure. Shigure looked around the room at the darkness and spoke

"What's wrong now?" he asked with very little feeling in his voice, you can't show an animal fear, he thought. Akito ignored him. Shigure sighed getting bored easily.

"Fine, I'll leave then" Shigure moaned and began to lift himself. Akito suddenly jumped up and attached herself firmly to Shigure's arm.

"Don't leave me!" She screamed "not again please Shigure no!"

Shigure looked down at Akito in pity. Tears ran down her pale face, her eyes were red and puffy. Due to the fact Akito was a girl and began wearing makeup, her black eye makeup ran down her cheeks making her look darker. Shigure lifted his arm lazily and ran rested it around her shoulders.

"You've got to stop this" He whispered into her ear. Akito only then realised she was being too passive and Shigure was controlling her. She jumped back and rubbed her face on her Kimono, spoiling the beautiful hand stitched design. When she lifted her face to look at him again, she looked angry.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted

"I am the head of this family you do as I say!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Shigure rolled his eyes ad sighed. He then said something he knew would hurt and upset Akito, something he knew would anger her. The few words no one else in the Sohma family had the guts to say

"You become more like your mother everyday" he spat at her. Akito's face went red. Bright Red in anger, she was so angry that for a few seconds she didn't know what to do. She relied on her instinct.

"How dare you!" she shouted

"You have no right to say what you did!" She screamed

"Your being a bitch Akito" Shigure yelled back. Akito smiled and walked around her room smug.

"Fine, if I'm a bitch, if I'm a whore, then tell me Shigure why do you stay with me?" She asked. Shigure fell silent and looked at her,

"Because you are the most beautiful creature alive" he said, not changing his emotions. Akito stopped dead and accepted what he said. Shigure knew exactly what to say when and Akito didn't understand why but she liked it.

_The Spider belongs to its all powerful owner_

A few days later Akito passed away in her sleep peacefully and the Sohma's remained dark for some time. All accept Shigure.

_The Spider is killed._

Shigure walked down the street alone in the snow, he walked into a café. There he met with a woman. A mysterious woman, with black curly hair. Wearing black with Blue eyes. A very pretty woman.

_No matter what a spider looks like, there's another just the same very close by._

_Disclaimer: yes yes I know! I'm normally all Shigure x Akito but this came into mind and I was being all metaphorical so there. I know its dark and dismal and a lot of you wont like Akito dying but she did in this one. This in no way affects the other stories of Akito x Shigure. OK!_


End file.
